EPF Messages
EPF Messages are a feature on the EPF Phone which allows agents to receive information by other agents. The messages usually contains alerts for new Field-Ops as well as hints of upcoming parties. Starting from January 3, 2019, some agents had received messages from Gary, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie. From January 10, 2019, messages were receivable on all spy phones. Depending on your timezone, some messages may display a different date. List of Messages 2019 January 3 G''' - Come in Agents, I've just updated the operating system on all EPF phones. This way we should be able to communicate easily. Stay tuned for further notices. January 5 '''Rookie - Uhhh, I'll have two fish dish pizzas, a seaweed pizza and 3 candy pizzas. Jet Pack Guy - Rookie, this is a secure communications line, not a pizza delivery service. February 1 Rookie - I’ve got BIG news! I was asked to help plan this month’s Expedition Party! I have lots of good ideas too. Read about it in next week’s newspaper! February 6 G''' - Good luck with the party planning Rookie. Your request has been approved. All agents - be on alert to help Rookie with his preparations. February 19 '''Rookie - I'm so excited for this week's Underwater Expedition! I guarantee it's going to be a party to remember! February 20 G''' - Attention all agents! The EPF and PSA have been fully rebuilt with a new state of the art Recon Room. It took a while as we were caught up following some leads, more information will be given in the coming weeks. June 13 '''Dot - There's been multiple reports of cream soda shortages all over the island. Does anyone know what is going on? June 14 G''' - Behold! I've set up the Flare Flinger 3000 at the Beach to signal Rockhopper to come to the island. I think he might be able to help with our cream soda problem. September 26 '''G - I’ve brought Field Ops back online. There seems to be a suspicious signal detected on the island, and we’ll need all the help we can get. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready, agents. Director - Be prepared for anything that comes our way. Never let your guard down. October 3 G''' - The code translates to ‘click click clicky click click click click.’ Is this some kind of crab code? I’ll have to run further tests. '''Dot - I have a really bad feeling about this... October 10 G''' - This code too is definitely from some kind of crab, I am 98.9 percent certain. Could Herbert have some role in this? '''Jet Pack Guy - I'll go out to patrol the island for any signs of him. Be back shortly. October 17 G''' - It's just as I thought, Herbert definitely has some role in these encrypted signals that we've detected. We have to be cautious at all times, for who knows what he could be planning. '''Rookie - G, what does this flashing light mean? I think it means something bad... Like really bad. G''' - Rookie...! GADZOOKS! Agents, please come to the Field-Ops terminal right away. There's no time to waste. This is an emergency. October 26 '''Herbert P Bear - Hello my Exceptionally Putrid Foes. Guess who’s finally back? Me! G''' - HERBERT! How were you able to connect to the EPF communications systems? '''Herbert P Bear - Well, that’s quite simple. You practically gave me access, through my disguised signals. G''' - You’re telling me that you were using those signals as a way to bypass the security, and gain direct access to the EPF communications unit? But how could you think of such a devious plan? '''Herbert P Bear - That would be much more than your silly bird brain could handle. Though, I still have to thank you for your assistance from the last time we met. My next plan will be flawless! Let’s say it involves a little experiment of yours... Mwahaha. G''' - Herbert is gone, though I suspect he’ll be back. Please look out of him, agents. Check the Command Room for a new Field-Ops. In the meantime, I’ll be heading down to my secret lab to launch my experiment for the Halloween Party. October 31 '''Rookie - HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Boy, these sleds are actually really fun, but very scary. They keep chasing me everywhere, but at least I’m getting exercise. Klutzy - Click clicky click clicky click click Rookie - Hey there little crab, are you lost? Jet Pack Guy - Rookie... That’s Klutzy, Herbert’s sidekick. Herbert P Bear - My plan is finally nigh, Elite Penguin Failures. I call it... The SLEDPOCALYPSE. Soon the island will be completely overrun with my army of sleds, and will finally be mine for the taking. It’s already too late to stop me, before you penguins get any last minute ideas. Dot - Is that a bluff? We’ll take you on any day, any time! We’re the Elite Penguin Force. We’ve defeated you many times, and we’ll do it again. G''' - Agents, come to the Command Room. I have a plan to stop Herbert. Read the details through Field-Ops. November 7 '''G - I apologize for the short delay, agents. However, with the help of the radar you’ve set up, I’ve finally been able to neutralize the sleds. Now how about we turn the tables? We’ve located Herbert somewhere nearby. Go and find him, and chase him away as a sled! Herbert P Bear - NOOOOOOO! My sled army! How dare you. Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me, because you never will until I make this island mine! G''' - Well done, agents. I was very intrigued to witness that. I think it’s fair to say my experiment was a success in the end. BAW HA HA! '''Rookie - Are you okay, G? Halloween is over, you know. G''' - Thank you for your concern Rookie, but I’m quite fine. I hope so at least... The island should be returning to normal soon. There’s still a bit of a mess to clean up, but that’ll be no problem for our hard working penguins! '''Dot - So apparently the sleds vandalized the previous issue of Penguin Style. How does that even work? As agents, it’s our job to help clean up this mess. I’ve asked G to send out a new Field Op, so you can help too. November 14 Director - Herbert seems to have retreated for now. We have no confirmation for when he could strike again. Remain on the lookout. Rookie - Is anyone else excited for this Winter Party? I sure hope someone makes an ice sculpture of me. It would be AWESOME! Jet Pack Guy - I heard some commotion coming from near the Plaza. It might be worth checking out. November 20 G''' - Due to anonymous activity on the island quieting down, Field-Op assignments will only be sent out on a monthly basis from now on. Thank you for your assistance so far, agents. Keep the island safe! '''Dot - So the Winter Party has arrived? I’ll use this as inspiration for new costume ideas. Rookie - Have you guys seen the snow sculptures yet? They’re SOOOO COOL! I mean, literally 'cool'. Get it? Jet Pack Guy - Rookie... I think you should stop. Rookie - Wait, why? I was JUST getting started! Fine... I’ll stop. Though for real, everyone should check out these sculptures! November 30 G''' - A small update on future Field-Op assignments: You will receive 5x the amount of medals than previously. We're doing this to reward you for assisting in serious missions. '''Dot - You can easily unlock new Elite Gear sets with those medals. Some complete sets have special dance animations, so keep an eye out for those! Director - Remain on standby at all times, agents. G will notify you if anything important pops up on the EPF systems. December 5 Rookie - Now that the Winter Party is done with, who’s ready for the most festive celebration of the year? I’m buying some socks for my pet rocks! Dot - Socks are not designed for that use, but I appreciate your creativity there, Rookie. Rookie - Thanks, Dot! Wait, was that the first time I got your approval? And hey, my rocks do have feet! Dot - I wasn’t giving you an approval... and wait, what? Jet Pack Guy - It’s best not to think about it... December 12 G''' - Attention agents, we’ve picked up a breach in our systems. More information on the latest Field-Ops. '''Dot - A breach? I think it’s pretty obvious who could’ve done such a thing. Jet Pack Guy - No problem, I doubt it will be too much of an issue. G seemed pretty calm about it, so it should be resolved soon. Rookie - A BREACH? MAYDAY MAYDAY! EVERYONE EXACUATE! G''' - Rookie... that’s what you say before a jet pack crash. '''Rookie - Geez guys, I was only trying to get into the spirit! 2020 February 13 G''' - We're back in business, sorry for the long wait! I was far too busy improving my weather device after the eclipse. '''G - Head to the Command Room, I have an important mission for you and it involves puffles, you'll love this! Gallery EPF Messages 2019 EPF Message January 3.png|January 3. EPF Message January 5.png|January 5. EPF Message January 5 2.png|January 5. EPF Message February 1.png|February 1. EPF Message February 6.png|February 6. EPF Message February 20.png|February 20. EPF Message February 20 2.png|February 20. EPF Message June 13.png|June 13. EPF Message June 14.png|June 14. EPF Message September 26.png|September 26. EPF Message September 26 2.png|September 26. EPF Message October 3 1.png|October 3. EPF Message October 3 2.png|October 3. EPF Message October 10 1.png|October 10. EPF Message October 10 2.png|October 10. EPF Message October 17 1.png|October 17. EPF Message October 17 2.png|October 17. EPF Message October 17 3.png|October 17. EPF Message October 26 1.png|October 26. EPF Message October 26 2.png|October 26. EPF Message October 26 3.png|October 26. EPF Message October 26 4.png|October 26. EPF Message October 26 5.png|October 26. EPF Message October 26 6.png|October 26. EPF Message October 31 1.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 2.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 3.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 4.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 5.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 6.png|October 31. EPF Message October 31 7.png|October 31. EPF Message November 7 1.png|November 7. EPF Message November 7 2.png|November 7. EPF Message November 7 3.png|November 7. EPF Message November 7 4.png|November 7. EPF Message November 7 5.png|November 7. EPF Message November 7 6.png|November 7. EPF Message November 14 1.png|November 14. EPF Message November 14 2.png|November 14. EPF Message November 14 3.png|November 14. EPF Message November 20 1.png|November 20. EPF Message November 20 2.png|November 20. EPF Message November 20 3.png|November 20. EPF Message November 20 4.png|November 20. EPF Message November 20 5.png|November 20. EPF Message November 30 1.png|November 30. EPF Message November 30 2.png|November 30. EPF Message November 30 3.png|November 30. EPF Message December 5 1.png|December 5. EPF Message December 5 2.png|December 5. EPF Message December 5 3.png|December 5. EPF Message December 5 4.png|December 5. EPF Message December 5 5.png|December 5. EPF Message December 12 1.png|December 12. EPF Message December 12 2.png|December 12. EPF Message December 12 3.png|December 12. EPF Message December 12 4.png|December 12. EPF Message December 12 5.png|December 12. EPF Message December 12 6.png|December 12. 2020 EPF Message February 13 1.png|February 13. EPF Message February 13 2.png|February 13. Icons Gary EPF Messages.png|G Rookie EPF Messages.png|Rookie Jet Pack Guy EPF Messages.png|Jet Pack Guy Dot EPF Messages.png|Dot Director EPF Messages.png|The Director Herbert EPF Messages.png|Herbert P Bear Klutzy EPF Messages.png|Klutzy Category:EPF